Mercurian Library
<Library Learning the Mercurian Rituals As Bonisagus based Hermetic magic partly on Mercurian magic it is relatively straight-forward for magi to use these Laboratory Texts to reinvent the rituals. The procedure is: • The magus must first translate the Mercurian Laboratory Text into a Hermetic one. • Translation of the Mercurian rituals requires a laboratory. If the character chooses he can experiment (ArM5, page 107), which may change the ritual slightly, but not in a predictable manner. • For each season of translating the Mer-curian Laboratory Text, the character accumulates a number of points equal to the amount by which his Lab Total in the appropriate Arts of the ritual exceeds the level of the ritual. When the character has accumulated points to twice the level of the ritual he has translated it. The process produces a Hermetic copy of the ritual. These rules mean that in order to translate a Mercurian ritual the magus must have a Lab Total graeater than the ritual level. In order to translate the ritual in a single season, the magus requires a Lab Total equal to three times the ritual level. • Once he has translated the ritual the character can then invent the ritual from the Hermetic version of the Laboratory Text using the normal rules for inventing spells from a Laboratory Text. • Any Hermetic magus can use the Hermetic copy of the Laboratory Text to invent the ritual, even if he does not have access to the Mercurian original. • The rituals are non-Hermetic and so must be invented exactly as described in the translated text -- the Range and so on cannot be varied. If the magus experiments (see ArM5, page 107) then, obviously, some parameters may potentially change (at the discretion of the story guide). • Each Mercurian ritual must be translated separately. However, if the character has translated some Mercurian rituals, he receives a bonus to subsequent translateion Lab Totals equal to the highest magnitude of the Mercurian rituals he has already translaed. This bonus does not apply to the Lab Total for invention; it only applies to the translation. Summae Ancient Roman Law Q7 L7 Cult of Mercury Lore q10 L3 Lab Texts *Wizard's Communion at 5, 10, and 20 Commune with Mercury; InVi 20; Personal Concentration Individual, Ritual "He who walks this path may speak unto the heavens" This ritual, cast within a consecrated or unconsecrated temple of Mercury allows the caster to communicate within their own mind, with the god Mercury. Whether the god is willing to communicate or not is up to fate. Note: This ritual does not need to penetrate to have an effect. *Scrying Pool InIm20; Through the limpid waters, one may see one's enemies Penetrate the Regio Skin Cr(Re)Vi 25 R: Touch, D:Momentary, T:Individual, Ritual Crates a new entrance to a Magic Regio boundary up to one pace in diameter. Might not work on all magic regios, certainly doesn’t work on non magic regios. Needs a finesse roll to position. *Blessing of Mercury; CrVi 30; Magics under this house receive the blessing of Mercury *Raising the Auxiliaries For a Day, CrMe35; The many shall be given the might of arms *Purification, CrCo40, May wipe away the ravages of age *Doorways into the Unknown CrVi 55 *Consecration of Mercury's House; CrVi 55; Touch, Momentary, Structure, Ritual; Give unto Mercury what is Mercury's, and He will guide your magic *Transformation of Flesh to Spirit; CrVi(Co) 60; One may give up themselves for the greater of all *Wizard's Initiation; CrVi(Co) 75; That which separates us from the rest shall be given to them *Untranslated